meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SamuelSonicMCSM231467/SAMUSKETCH: Project Sokolov
NOTE! before we start, i want you to remind that there was some traffic and i couldnt come!, screw it btw!, however we start. PROJECT SOKOLOV Starring: Urslan Sokolov and Yulian Sokolov Featuring: Gabe Vincent starts, a camera is turned on talks to the camera Urslan: Hello everybody, my name is Urslan Sokolov! squirrel pet, Alex, appears Urslan: And this is my squirrel pet, Alex. Urslan: Today, we are gonna be walking on the streets, and see what is going on here! Urslan: I am gonna do so, since i am bored and idk what to do puts his squirrel pet on the shoulder, grabs the camera and goes walking to the door, however his parents talk to him Yana Sokolov: Urslan, where are you going? Urslan: Um... i am going outside mom. Mikhail Sokolov: Well, if you are going outside, bring your younger brother then. Urslan: Are you refering to Yulian? Mikhail Sokolov: Well yea, since what if he wants to go outside. Urslan: Well, i see. Yana Sokolov: Ok, see you two later, come back before 16:00! Yulian: Bye mom and dad! 2 (Three counting Alex) go outside grabs the camera again Urslan: Ok, due to my parents, i am bringing my younger brother Yulian to walk. Urslan: Say hi to the camera! Yulian: Hi! sees Katie walking on the streets talks to the camera again Urslan: Ok, so we are gonna talk to this squirrel girl, ok? and Yulian walk to Katie Urslan: Hello there!, say hi to the camera! Katie: Hi Urslan: So who are you and what are you doing? Katie: My name is Katie and i am about to deliver those cookies. Yulian: Wow!, let me take one! Katie: Nope! Urslan: Ok, i see. Good luck with the cookies btw! Katie: Thanks! goes away Urslan: Ok, now let's find more people! goes black, it later comes back, it shows Urslan giving acorns to Alex while his brother Yulian is lying on the floor Yulian: Is there someone now? Urslan: Not yet... Vincent appears walking Urslan: LOOK! There is someone! Yulian: What are we waiting for? let's go! stands up, Urslan grabs Alex while he is eating an acorn and then grabs his camera and runs to Gabe and Yulian walk to Gabe Gabe: What the hell? Urslan: Hello, what is your name? Gabe: Why the heck do you want so? Urslan: Because it is for some recording. Gabe: Ugh fine, my name is Gabe Stuart Vincent. Urslan: Any info of you? Gabe: WHAT?! do you want info of me too? Yulian: Why are you so harsh? Gabe: Because IM LIKE THAT. Urslan: Ok... so any info you want to share? Gabe: OK, as i said, my name is Gabe, i wear brown clothes, brown cap and a red jacket, i always like to bully Ray Jackson, Henry Roberts, Vince Eltrutson and their stupid friends which think it's funny to humillate me, however the one i like to bully the most, is Ray Jackson, also known as RJ or his full name, Raymond Scott Jackson, i always steal stuff from him, insult him, trying to kill him, plus he seems a retard in my opinion. Urslan: WTH?!, you are crazy. Gabe: Are you friends with that idiot called Ray?, if so... Yulian: Uh oh... Gabe: I WILL KILL YOU! Urslan: OH ****! Yulian and Alex start running away, Gabe is chasing them talks back to the camera Urslan: This dude is crazy!, we must find a place to hide! goes black, it later comes back, Yulian and Urslan are hidden in some street Yulian: So... this dude is crazy as you said. Urslan: Yea... wait a minute, WHERE IS ALEX?! exits from a Garbage Can Urslan: Nevermind, he is there. Yulian: Look! points the camera to Gabe, he is searching for them, however instead of searching on the street both are hidden, he goes away Urslan: Seems we are safe. Yulian: We should go since it is 15:50 and our parents will ground us if we dont come in time. Urslan: You are right. goes black, it later comes back, it shows Urslan and Yulian entering to their home, Urslan is holding Alex Mikhail Sokolov: So, how it was the trip? Urslan: Well, a little... crazy Yana Sokolov: Well, glad you are here. You can go to your rooms and now take a break, since you said it was crazy and craziness might make you two tired. cuts to Urslan's room, he is talking to the camera for the last time, his squirrel pet Alex is sleeping, while his brother Yulian is watching TV Urslan: Ok, so that's all, next time, we should be more careful on people, since this Gabe dude seems a lunatic. Yulian: Yea true. Urslan: So that's all for now, see you next time! Yulian: Hey URL!, can we watch Over the Hedge? Urslan: Sure, why not. Yulian: IDK why, but that Gabe dude reminds me of Vincent the Bear Urslan: Yea, plus he has his last name like the character. turns off the camera END Category:Blog posts